Beyond Insanity
by MiyakoBirthday
Summary: Miyako and her friend Niigaki are sucked into the world of death note were they meet their favourite characters, will they make friends or enemies who knows but one things for sure beyond is suspicious. ps. I suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note: ****This is my first fan fic so please be nice :3 constructive critiscism appreciated**

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing but the plot for this and my OC's Niigaki and Miyako**

**Ages:**

**Niigaki – 16**

**Miyako – 16**

**Beyond – 19**

**Mello – 18**

**Matt – 18**

**Near – 15**

**L - 21**

**Beyond insanity**

**My friend and I were watching the Death Note movie, it was almost finished "I wish we were in Death Note" my friend Niigaki said as I turned off the movie and we settled down to sleep "me too that would be great" I muttered sleepily before I drifted off.**

**I groaned sleepily "Miyako, wake up" Niigaki said with panic in her voice as she shook me "hai, hai hito" I mumbled (yes, yes over there) Niigaki rolled her eyes at her friend's sleepy nonsense and shook her again "what? Whoa you look different" I murmured sitting up and taking in her appearance her once medium length brownish blonde hair was now a little past her shoulders and was now a bright blonde, her green eyes shone weirdly. Niigaki had a tall athletic build and was 5'll "so do you?" she replied handing me a mirror. A slim face, waist length black hair and weird violet eyes stared back at me, my eyes used to be blue. I fingered them expecting contacts but no…I was small even for my age at 5'4 but made up for it with my slim build. I finally clicked to something "why are we outside…and in England for that matter" I asked confused "um it's not just that, look" she said pointing behind us, I looked to see a familiar building "…Whammy's House" I replied but was interrupted "who are you two?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up to see a familiar leather clad blonde "Mello-kun" Niigaki squealed in delight as she pounced her favorite Death Note character "get off me you fucking psychotic bitch!" Mello yelled freaking out as he tried peeling her off, just then a noisy redhead walked up playing on what looked to be Dino Crisis on his DS "who are you friends Mello" he asked "Matt! They are NOT! My friends, I don't even know them" Mello growled "looked like you did" Matt muttered gaining a glare from Mello "uhm where do you live?" Matt asked "Jap..." Niigaki started but I interrupted her "we don't have anywhere to stay" "we could ask Rodger if you can stay here" Matt offered ignoring the frown from Mello**

**Matt led us into the building and to the office "Rodger these girls have no where to stay can they stay here?" Matt asked "or they could stay in the street" Mello murmured, Rodger ignored Mello's comment and I noticed him staring at my strange eyes, I shifted uncomfortably "sure they can, but they'll need an alias" he said, Niigaki was about to speak but screamed instead as she saw a spider, she was about to squish it but I stopped her picking it up and putting it out the window "you like spiders" Mello asked curiously the nasty tone leaving his voice for a minute and I nodded "yeah I think their cool" I replied with a smile "right well your alias can be Arachne" Rodger said "and yours?" he continued looking at Niigaki "uh Dino" she answered looking at Matt's DS game. Rodger nodded "okay well there are 5 main students here, Backup or BB aged 19, L aged 21, Mello is 18, Matt's also 18 and Near is 15" Rodger listed and we nodded "Matt, Mello show them around" he said "sure" Matt replied happily followed by a grunt from Mello who was back to his nasty self.**

**We walked out the office and down one of the many corridors, the walls were white and the floor a pale cream carpet, all in all the orphanage was pretty dull. I bit my lip out of boredom "so how old are you both" Mello asked speaking in a calm tone since the first time we met "were 16" I replied nonchantly "ha your only kids!" Mello mocked, I rolled my eyes "shut up asshole" I said hitting him in the head wit the back of my hand "oh, oh" Matt said as Mello growled punching me in the gut, I gasped then bit his arm "ah get off you fucking bitch" he yelled "what is Mello doing?" a small voice asked. I glanced up to see Near twirling his white locks "fuck off sheep" Mello hissed "don't pick on him" I fumed hitting Mello where it hurts, he groaned in pain and I stood up "save me!" I squealed hiding behind Matt playfully with a grin plastered on my face, Matt laughed and held Mello back. I dived at Near as Matt let go of Mello, I hugged Near tightly "Near's so kawaii" I said grinning, Near smiled lightly looking slightly uncomfortable "what's going on" said a young man with black tousled hair, he had bags under his eyes and wore a white shirt and blue jeans. I grinned in recognition "uhm...hi L" Near murmured, Niigaki took the opportunity while Mello was distracted to grab him and hug him tightly.**

**Matt paused "uhm L this is Arachne and Dino their staying here a while" he stated, L nodded holding in a chuckle as Mello unsuccessfully tried to peel Niigaki off himself. Near looked at L in desperation "help?" he pleaded, L let out a quiet chuckle and peeled me off Near, I pouted attaching myself to L who bit his thumb nervously "humph no one loves me" I grumbled letting go of L with a fake pout "has anyone seen Backup" L asked, Mello shook his head and Matt shrugged returning to his game "I think I saw him outside with a box of matches" Near muttered, L frowned and walked off down the left hallway, a few seconds later B came walking down the right hallway reeking of smoke, he grinned his usual sadistic grin before frowning "who the hell are you two" he growled looking at me and Niigaki even though I knew he knew our real names "I'm Arachne and this is Dino" I replied with a glare, he smirked moving mm's away from my face seeming to have noticed my eyes, his weird red eyes scanned my equally weird violet ones. Niigaki flinched and I just glared straight back "what are you looking at" I hissed "fuck you" he replied glowering "no thanks" I said with a smirk, I noticed everyone else staring at me like I was crazy. I was brought out of my thoughts by a pain in my stomach and looked sown to see a knife pressed against it. I let out a small chuckle before looking up at B "I'm not scared of you" I said calmly, his eyes flashed violently and he pressed harder making my blood trickle down his knife and hand He smirked licking my blood off, I saw Niigaki shudder but she knew I would be unaffected by the strange action, I calmly wiped the blood off and licked it from my fingers. BB watched my every move curiously. I grinned "curiosity killed the cat B" I murmured before turning and walking off, Niigaki followed behind dragging Mello along with Matt stalking after. BB growled furiously the girl infuriated him but he would get her to beg his forgiveness he thought sourly and waltzed off angrily, Near seen the look on B's face and quickly retreated to his own room.**

**Mello looked at me with a brow raised "you're a crazy bitch for that, B's going to be furious" he said watching for my reaction, I just shrugged "it was funny to see B's face back then, he's not used to people standing up to him to him than Mello and even he knows when to watch it" Matt laughed "I'm just not scared of him" I replied with a shrug. Minutes later Matt and Mello had shown us our rooms, Matt and I had settled down and hooked up final fantasy X and started playing and Niigaki and Mello sat on her bed, she had convinced him to stay by bribing him with a big Hershey's bar. I got lost in the world of final fantasy until something collided with my head, I turned round furious and Niigaki sat wide mouthed with a look of terror on her face as I looked to the book that had hit me "he made me do it! He knocked it out of my hands" he screamed pointing at Mello, whose eyes were wide in horror "I did not!" he declared hitting away the hand that was pointing at him, "you've got until the count of ten" I growled at them, Niigaki ran for it but Mello didn't move for a minute "itchi, ni, san, shi, go….roku…shichi" I said starting to count out loud "hachi…" at this Mello figured I wasn't joking and he bolted from the room "ku…JU!" I finished as I tore down the hallway following after them following the shadow that I guessed was Mello. I ran into one of the rooms and the door slammed shut "Mello I'm going to kill you!" I growled into the darkness, I heard a low chuckle, it set the hairs on the back of my neck on end "Beyond" I said calmly, he seemed shocked at the mention of his real name but composed himself "Miyako" he whispered, he was close I knew because I cold feel his breath on my neck I smiled "if you wanted to see me Beyond all you had to do was ask" I said a smirk gracing my face, he growled into my ear "no one embarrasses me like that" he hissed, I could just imagine his face red with anger "oh, I do apologize..Backup!" I sniggered, he grabbed my arm twisting it, I frowned holding in a gasp "do I frustrate you B" I replied my voice not faltering, I smiled to myself and he grabbed my hair forcing my head back, I let out a small laugh "I'll take that as a yes" I said, I managed to turn around and kneed him in the privates and he hit the floor with a thud, he grabbed my foot to pull me down and I didn't resist. I sneakily slid the knife out of my boots and hid it behind my back, B glared pouncing and slapping me in the face and I rolled my eyes and slashed him across the cheek. He groaned and fell back, I licked the blood from his cheek then stood up "later B" I said and walked out the room and back to my own.**

**Niigaki and Mello were already back "sorry about that…me and B were having a little…chat" I said smiling "explains the bust lip" Matt said still in the same spot he had been when we first came in the room, I nodded just then L came in "time for lunch" he stated while munching a cupcake, he glanced at my lip but said nothing. We nodded and followed him out to the cafeteria, we sat down at a table and started munching, Niigaki grinned at her food "yummy" she muttered before digging in, Matt stuffed some pizza in his mouth not moving his gaze from his PSP he had brought along, Mello munched the biggest chocolate cake I had ever seen. I licked my lips shoveling noodles in my mouth greedily, Near raised an eyebrow at me as he sat opposite, I grinned at him "hi" I mumbled around my food, totally un lady like but heck like I cared. Near nodded a hello "hungry?" he asked quietly and I nodded furiously. B stalked n looking furious, I smirked giving him a wave which he returned by flipping me off, Mello gasped "your doing I presume" he said indicating towards the cut on B's cheek. I shrugged "maybe" I said my lips curving into a slight smirk as he glared over before picking up some food and storming off. L who had been standing in the corner and witnessed the scene frowned before following after B.**

**Beyond's P.O.V**

**I growled to myself plonking on my bed, I had just sat down when there was a knock on the door "go away!" I grumbled, L instead walked in sitting in his famous crouch at my desk "there is a 98% chance that you like her" L stated biting his thumb "no I don't!" I bit back "I hate her she makes me so pissed" I hissed "because she rejects your advances yes" murmured and I shot him a dark look, L got up to leave but paused at the door "show her how you feel" L said as he left. I paused "yeah that's exactly what I'll do" I muttered to myself leaving the room.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages:**

**Niigaki – 16  
><strong>**Miyako – 16  
><strong>**Beyond – 19  
><strong>**Mello – 18  
><strong>**Matt – 18  
><strong>**Near – 15  
><strong>**L - 21**

**Authors note:****I'd like to thank my first reviewer rei9991 Arigato ^-^ and also apologize for not updating sooner. By the way I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes as I dont have a beta.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own deathnote only my OC's Miyako and Niigaki...though Beyond does live in my closet o.o I think that must be why my jams being going missing.**

**Warning:****There will be explicit sex in this chapter.**

Beyond insanity Chapter 2

Miyako

I packed away my new clothes, Roger had let Niigaki and I order some since certain people (Beyond) couldn't be trusted in the mall since the last time he bought the whole ikea kitchen department out of knives and proceeded to threaten people with them including the security guards. I sighed closing the closet "all done" I said to myself since Niigaki was distractedby thinking of a way of getting Mello to love her, talk about fan girl issues poor Mello. There was a knock at the door brining me out of my thoughts "come in" I yellef and in walked Near "Near!" I squeeled hugging the little albino (yes thats right evil film producers he's albino! END RANT) "B asked me to tell you he's sorry and that he wants to give you something" he murmured, I frowned "like what?" Near shrugged "he wouldn't tell me...but be careful Arachne I don't trust him" he said quietly looking down at his feet. Was Near concerned about me? I smiled "no worries Near-Kun" I replied ruffling his hair, he smiled slightly and left. Niigaki grinned "aww you like Near" she chuckled, I smiled "he reminds me of Max" I murmured, Max was my little brother who had been murdered when he was nine. He had the same dark eyes as Near and his hair was almost as pale, Near reminded me of him alot and so upon watching Death Note I became attached to him. Niigaki nodded in understanding "so are you going to go see what B wants" she asked, I nodded "sure might as well" I replied as I walked towards the door "careful" she muttered as she returned to scribbling down her 'fuck Mello' plan, I rolled my eyes "aren't I always" I said and she frowned in disagreement. I walked out strolling towards B's room, instead of knocking I walked straight in since he was expecting me, he wasn't there "B" I asked looking around, no answer I shrugged and was about to leave until **SMACK!** something collided with the back of my head and the world went black.

The next afternoon -

I groaned pulling myself upright or at least trying to... since I was chained to a bed "gojo-odan wo" I grumbled "ah your awake" B said walking over to sit on the bed, I glared at him "what the fucking fuckety fuck is this about!" I growled unhappily making B chuckle "my your language is worse than mello's when your angry" he said, I rolled my eyes "what do you expect you tied me to a fucking bed you crazy bastard!" I yelled, **SMACK!** his hand collided with my face "zan-nen na koto desu" he murmured stroking my face "now I've made your pretty face red" he continued with a sigh. MY face stung and my wrists were sore as hell, I grit my teeth determined not to break "what the fuck do you want" I spat, I must have pissed him off because before I knew it he had a knife in his hand. I felt my stomach sink "you of course" he growled dragging the knife diagonally from the right side of my neck to my left breast, I hissed my facade breaking a bit "fuck you" I blurted out my voice trembling from the pain, wrong gain, his eyes flashed violently "not yet" he growled lashing out and cutting my several times, one on my cheek, one on my stomach and the last one running oppisote the first . I groaned in pain but refused to cry, he licked the blood from my stomach and I gasped and the feeling of his tongue on my skin "onegai shimasuI begged not even bothering to correct myself to english, his eyes flickered and seemed diffrent almost ashamed, he blinked as if only realising what he'd done. He stroked my cheek careful not to hurt it. He looked upset when my blood rubbed onto his hand, I winced and bit my lip "why" I whispered my voice cracking, he sighed "I...n-..I" he stuttered seeming to struggle with what he wanted to say "anataya inai to yatte ikenai" he murmured leaning forward and kissing me roughly, I gasped and pushed him off harshly, he blinked seeming to go back to his voilent state. He growled climbing on me and pushing me down, he began licking and biting my neck roughly making me wince. I gasped feeling the skin on my neck break and he began to suck it seemingl enjoying the taste of my blood (vampire B xD).

He grinned maniacally as he grabbed the knife again, I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain but found none. Opening my eyes to see he had cut my top open, my eyes went wide he wouldn't would he... I shuddered as he licked the blood from my chest and squirmed trying to get him off me but he just grinned and threw my jeans on the floor, he started to bite my thighs and I became horrified at the fact that a small part of me enjoyed it but that part diminished as he unbuttoned and discarded his own jeans before pulling off both out underwear. I was now more determined to get away and thrashed wildly, he positioned himself and was just about to roughly thrust in "Beyond..please" I whimpered, he paused and seemed to think about it "I'll make it nice" he murmured grabbing a bottle of lube from his drawers. I bit my lip waiting for the pain, but instead of hi slamming in roughly like I expected he slowly slid in. I groaned wincing a little he didn't move at first and I sighed as the pain left "aishiteru" he murmured, my heart stopped for a minute before I replied "I love you too B" I said smiling and his eyes lit up "but B?" I asked, he nodded "yeah?" "move already" I groaned, he looked confused a moment before he realised "are you sure" he asked "I like it rough just not THAT rough" I replied with a chuckle as I rolled my eyes, he paused a little before I bucked my hips in impatience and let out a groan. B's eyes went wide and he nodded before starting to thrust away, he began picking up his pace and I moaned pulling him closer. He sped up and began to bite my neck, I chuckled as he tried unsuccsessfully to hide his own moans "mmf" he groaned as he came closer and closer to his climax and with a few last thrusts he came and I followed after. We both sighed panting and he untied my wrists before pulling me over to him. I obliged happily and grinned before forgetting that I was covered in blood, cuts and bruises, B however hadn't and his face fell a little "we should probably do something about those" he said frowning, I sighed but nodded before getting up and starting to get dressed though I had to lend a shirt from B remembering he had cut up mine "I'll see you at dinner" B asked, I smiled and nodded kissing him before strolling out and heading to my room. I had just gotten in the door when Niigaki dived at me "where the hell where you last night" she squeeled "with B...we were u finishing some work" I lied "Near tried looking for you, he even tried B's room but the door was locked" she said before looking at my clothes noticing that I was wearing B's top. Niigaki cut herself off and her mouth went wide "the hell? you fucked him didn't you!" she gasped, I fiddled with the hem of B's top "uhm..I" I paused thinking of what to say. was she mad at me? her next actions gave me the answer, she grinned wide "damn you lucky bitch" she laughed and I shrugged before laughing too. she then pouted "I don't even think mello likes me" she groaned miserably. I sighed "he does, you can tell since he allows you to share his chocolate" I replied abd grinned as I thought of something "I have an idea, go get me some chocolate, a bowl and some candles" I said forming the plan in my head. She smiled happly and ran off, as she had left I quickly bandaged up my cuts that she hadn't seen, I'd noticed her gaze on my cheek since I now had the faded cut on my right cheek and a new one on my left, but she obviously didn't want to ask and for that I was grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ages:**

**Niigaki – 16  
><strong>**Miyako – 16  
><strong>**Beyond – 19  
><strong>**Mello – 18  
><strong>**Matt – 18  
><strong>**Near – 15  
><strong>**L - 21**

**Beyond insanity chapter 3**

**AN: I don't have anything to say . Mello forbid me to say what i wanted so I couldn't embarrass him and Matt for kis-  
>Mello: SHUT UP! I told you not to say we kissed<br>Matt: Mels...you just said it *blushes*  
>Miyako: muahahah and you cant kill me since i didn't actually say it you did :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's Niigaki, Miyako and Delta...and a pair of Mello's leather pants o.o  
>Mello: she stole my chocolate and bribed me -.-<strong>

**Warning: There will be yaoi in this and a bit of shota in this...so beware of a pedo L :o it was pretty awkward writing this part with my mother hanging over my shoulder xD**

**Niigaki came running back into the room with the items I asked for "so what are you planning?" she asked making me grin "you'll see" I replied grinning wider as I lit the candles with a lighter Matt had left behind, I then put the chocolate in the bowl and began to melt it my grin turning slightly manic. Niigaki looked at me with an eyebrow raised, I just shrugged. Once the chocolate was fully melted I grabbed some in my hand and threw it at her, she looked at me in shock but I just smiled sweetly throwing more at her then grabbed her hand and began to drag her down the hall, we stopped outside Mello and Mattts room and I knocked. Matt answered the door and instantly laughed at the chocolate dripping Niigaki who in turn pouted not having a clue what was going on or how this helped her getting with Mello "what's up" Matt chuckled "Dino got in a mess can she borrow a towel were all out?" I stated "sure come in" Matt replied and we waltzed in, Mello's eyes went wide at the chocolate covored girl, I grinned waiting for a rabid Mello to pounce "Matt I need your help" I said dragging him out the room.**

**Niigaki**

**Mello gawked walking over to me wiping some chocolate off my cheek and eating it his eyes lit up happily and he pounced at me "Mello?" I asked as he began to lick my cheek, I grinned finally realising my friends plan and looked up at Mello "enjoying yourself there" I said to him, he paused seeming to be thinking of something before leaning forward and kissing me, he smiled then moved sitting on me and began licking the...lower...chocolate off making me gasp, he grinned taking off my top and then his own.**

**Miyako**

**I smiled at Matt who looked disgusted upon hearing the moans from the next room, I rolled my eyes before turning the shower on to lock out the noise before slumping to the floor Matt followed, he pulled out a smoke and lit up, I frowned holding my hand out. He groaned handing it over expecting me to put it out but instead I took a few drags blowing out the smoke happily before handing it back to the wide eyed Matt "since when?" Matt asked "I started when I was 13, I was living on the streets at the time until I met Niigaki" I replied shrugging "that makes three of us then, poor roger" he stated "three?" I asked "you didn't know B smoked?" he questioned back "why would I" I said feigning casual, Matt smirked "his rooms next door...you can here alot of things through such thin walls" he chuckled "still I hate that he hurt you" Matt continued as he frowned at the cut on my cheek "don't worry that won't be happening anymore..not that way anyway" I said winking, Matt paled and I laughed until I heard a bang from one of the other rooms, we froze "what was that?" Mello yelled, I paused walking out the bathroom. Thankfully Mello and Niigaki had reclothed though they still looked flustered, I chuckled before walking out ne of the girls Linda I think it was, was sitting on the floor with a bloody lip and B stood infront of her looking furious "what the fuck B" I yelled at him "she came in my room then smiled at me" he growled, I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the lips, Linda winced obvously expecting him to hit me but instead he calmed down kissing me back "you taste like Jam" I murmured, Just then Rodger came up "Backup you've been told about hitting the other kids" he said "fuck off Rodger" B spat "it won't happen again" I said as I smacked B in the head lightly and Rodger nodded smiling gratefully at me and walking off. I helper Linda up and she thanked me before hurrying off just as another girl came up and hugged B "wow B your looking hot today" the girl said twirling her clearly fake blonde hair, I let out a growl "I'd leave before my girlfriend gets annoyed Delta" he said pushing her off with a smirk gracing his face, she giggled "dont't be silly B" she replied looking me up and down. I growled again and lunged at her pushing her arm up behind her back, she yelped in pain tairs running down her caked face and I grinned "I'd suggest you leave" I hissed pushing her away she winced and ran off "and you complain at me for my violence" B tutted, I smiled "I'm not nearly as voilent as you" I chuckled.**

**Near**

**Watari had told me that L wanted to see me so I hapily walked off towards his room, I got to the door and knocked "come in" L said so I opened the door slowly shuffling in, L smiled weirdly, I paused what was up with him today "how are you feeling today Near" he said slowly as he licked his lips "I'm well" I asnwered in my usual monotone "how are you?" I asked cautiously "actually not great...theres somethng...I want" he replied his eyes locking with mine, I gulped was it my imagination or was that lust I saw in his dark eyes "oh and...what would that be" I said shuffling back a bit "I think you know what, Near-kun" he replied stepping closer to close the gap between us, I gasped as I felt my back hit the wall. L leaned forward "it's not like you to be so flustered" he whispered in my ear, I felt myself blush and L chuckled pressing his lips to mine, I should have moved away but I didn't, I knew it was wrong but it felt so good, was I enjoying this? He pulled me closer and I felt his hardness against my leg, my eyes widened "don't worry Near-kun I'll be gentle" he replied with a small smile "I-isnt this illegal" I muttered as L began to bite my neck "I don't care, I can't stand not being able to tough you" L groaned his voice husky. I shuddered as he bit a delicate spot on my neck, I bit my lip trying to stop the moansL however didn't try to stop his and moaned loudly, his hand sneaked up my shirt tracing circles on the pale skin of my stomach. He began to unbutton my shirt throwing it to the floor before moving to lick and bite my nipples, I gasped and felt myself becoming aroused, L smiled up at me before licking down to the waist band of my bottoms, he frowned pulling them down and I stepped out of them kicking them to the side. L seemed impressed by my lack of nderwear and grinned as he placed my erection in hismouth and began sucking slowly, I groaned "L..please..ngh...faster" I stuttered out inbetween moans, L obliged sucking faster, I felt embaressed as I felt myself coming close, but L didn't seem to mind and continued anyway, he lickjed up the sticky mess I delivered before pulling me to his bed and pushing me down gently, he climbed ontop of me keeping sure not to squish my smaller body and I groaned as I felt his still hard erection press against me, I became fustrated at the jeans keeping him hidden from my view and tugged at the unhappily, L chuckled getting the hint and removed them along with his top.**

**He placed himself back on top of me and began grinding out bodies together, I felt myself become hard again"I want you Near-kun" he groaned as he kissed me hungrily, I nodded to let him know I wated him too since I didnt trust my voice, he reached over into his draweres before coming back with a small tube of lube, he smothered it on his fingers reaching round and began to prepare my entrance, I moaned imaptiently and after a few long minutes he stopped and slicked himself up and replaced his fingers with his erection. I winced and he stayed still letting me adjust, I then bucked my hips wanting him to move and he happily did so as he began thrusting.**

**I knew we shouldn't be, but I was enjoying it. I moaned as I came L following shortly after, L pulled out and hugged me close. He looked at me "I love you Near-kun" he murmured kissing my forehead "I love you too L" I replied with a smile.**

**AN2: I'd just like to say that im planning on coupling Matt and the others up including Light and Misa who will be coming in later so if anyone wants in the story just message me with your characters basics, hair colour, eye colour, height, age, personality, love intrest, small background info, how they came to whammys and obviously their name and or alias. thanks :) Miyako out!**


	4. Chapter 4 THE END

**Ages:**

**Niigaki – 16**

**Miyako – 16**

**Beyond – 19**

**Mello – 18**

**Matt – 18**

**Near – 15**

**L - 21**

**Japanese translation will be in brackets**

**Beyond insanity**

**Miyako's P.O.V**

**I paused outside the door, my eyes went wide and I chuckled slightly. I knew L was a pervert I thought as I walked off. I went running down the hallway to tell Niigaki but instead went crashing into someone. I looked up to see a boy around Matt and Mello's age he had long brown hair to his shoulders that was cut so it stayed out of his bright pretty hazel eyes, I noticed he had freckles too and was wearing blue jeans with a green and white striped t-shirt. I looked at the floor noticing when we had collided he had dropped a box "god I'm so sorry, here let me help" I said piling game after game back into the box pausing to look at each one, my eyes went wide for the second time today as I picked up one of the games it was 'house of the dead 1+2' I looked at it then the box ****"jealous" I muttered placing it in the box "uhm, you could come play it with me if you like. I only came here today so it would be nice to have a friend" the boy said. I smiled "sure" I replied pi****cking up the last of the fallen things a magazine, I looked at it and gawked, the boy turned bright red "wow…you're gay?" I asked looking at the gay porn magazine "n-no that isn't mine" he said awkwardly taking it and putting it into the box. I smiled "no need to be embarrassed my friend Matt's gay too" I said**** (sorry matt fans) "he is" the boy asked his eyes lighting up and I nodded "so what's your name" I asked him as I stood up "Caleb" he replied standing up with me. I smiled ****"well how about I introduce you to everyone?" I offered, he nodded and so we headed off to find Near and L.**

**  
>we stopped outside of L's room and knocked "come in" L answered sounding a little flustered, I walked in Caleb following shyly. L and Near were sat on the bed both looking dishelved and flustered, I smirked and Near blushed "Caleb this is the famous detective L and Near, L is 21 and Near is 15" I said pointing to each, Near mumbled a shy hi and L smiled "Caleb I assume" L stated and Caleb nodded shyly. L looked at me "introducing him to everyone?" he asked, I nodded and smiled "were off to find Niigaki, Mello and Matt now so uh…enjoy" I said winking and pretty much dragging poor Caleb down the corridor to Matt and Mellos room, I entered without knocking and wrinkled my nose. Matt was sat in front of the TV gaming and clearly oblivious to the songfest going on beside him on Mellos bed "gross guys" I complained throwing a pillow at them, Mello smirked and Niigaki blushed "this is Niigaki my best friend, Mello her boyfriend and his best friend Matt" I said pointing to each in turn, Matt hearing his name paused the game and turned around "hi" Niigaki said with a wave and cheery grin, Matt looked him up and down before blushing and waving. However Mello being blunt as ever grinned "so kid are you a virgin?" he asked, I groaned 'thanks Mels' I thought hoping C<strong>**aleb wasn****'t too embarrassed "I'm not a kid I'm 17 and actually no I'm not" he replied quietly, I smiled "17 sweet, me and Niigaki are 16 and Matt and Mello are 18" I said, Mello frowned about to open his mouth "ignore Mels he's just jealous because he is" Matt interrupted, Mello laughed 'I highly doubted Mello was a virgin..or Niigaki now for that matter' "getting mixed up Matty I lost it at 15 you're the one that's still a virgin" Mello replied making Matt's face turn the same colour as his hair "anyway yeah well…this is Caleb" I said introducing him properly. I was about to go find B as the door opened and in he walked "ah B, this is Caleb, Caleb B, B is 19 Caleb is 17" I said finishing all my introductions before urging Caleb over to Matt with a grin, I saw them both blush and was about to say something as they sat and decided to game together when I was unceremoniously yanked backwards into B's arms, I smiled turning my face to kiss him, he smelled different, I paused "B you smell different" I stated missing the sweet strawberry smell he usually had. He frowned "Roger the bastard got me the wrong fucking jam" he groaned, I smirked I loved his bad attitude. I leaned forward kissing him deeply then moved to whisper in his ear "I love it when you talk like that" I said quietly "oh you like it when I talk bad huh?" he chuckled as he whispered back "gross get a room" Mello groaned, I laughed "what like you guys did" I said sticking my tongue out at him and Niigaki. Niigaki blushed and Mello just laughed "fair point" he replied before munching his chocolate "where's Near been lately anyway, I haven't seen the little sheep today?" Mello asked curiously. I grinned and he looked at me "well he and L were looking rather...flustered earlier" I chuckled, Mello's eyebrows raised in curiousity "really?" he said, I nodded "and I'm sure his shirt was buttoned up wrong" Caleb muttered, I gasped "holy shit L's screwing Near" I burst out, everyone's eyes went wide as we put the peices together "fucking hell" Mello gasped, I chuckled "aww my little Nears all grown up" I said, B cocked an eyebrow "isn't that against the law?" he stated "L is the law" Matt replied his and Calebs eyes still remained glued to the screen "good point and since when did you care about the law B, your 19 you've killed 3 people, robbed a bank, stole from then smashed up WalMart, blew up a trainstation, set fire to Roger's house...and Roger, oh and flashed a police officer before proceeding to try and sell him drugs then broke out of jail once he locked you up" Niigaki rattled off "well when you put it like that...but...I'm a changed person" he said casually as he examined a butchers knife from within his coat "is that so? then where did you get that?" Mello asked raising an eyebrow "uhm it was a present" he replied slowly, we heard a knock at the door and the doorbell from downstairs then Rogers voice "B! why is there a security guard from WalMart on our doorstep...and bleeding!" he yelled angrily. B froze and I rolled my eyes "uuuhh..B's not home!" I yelled back, B grinned "gotta run...love you" he said kissing me deeply before climbing out the window and dissapearing "intresting love life you got" Caleb said watching B leave, I shrugged "I always did fall for the bad guys" I replied calmly.**

**Later that night - - -**

**I sat on the bed and yawned as Niigaki turned on the light "Miyako, do you eve miss home" Niigaki whispered, I put my finger on my lip and thought for a minute "no, not really it's not like there was anything for me there but you...so I guess as long as your here then no...do you?" I replied, she smiled and shook her head no "I like it here and I'm so happy with Mello" I nodded smiling as I thought about B who was currently sound asleep on the other side of my bed, he had snuck back in again after the security guard left, we'd had an energetic night and then he had fell asleep "why did you ask?" I said curiously, she bit her lip then sighed "I found this a week ago" she said handing me a piece of paper, a week ago? hmm we'd been here a month, I wonder why she didn't tell me, I read the note taking my time**

**_'To return home'_**

**_Tap the shoes together three times and repeat 'there's no place like home' with each tap._**

**ps. burning this note will leve the shoes inaffectave**

**I frowned thinking "what shoes" I asked, she shrugged "I'm guessing your red Doc Martins since that's where i found the note" she replied, I scoffed "how cliche" I laughed, Niigaki chuckled "that's what I thought...so what should we do" she asked, I grinned pulling out my lighter and placing the paper in the bin. I looked at her with a questioning gaze and she nodded and I dropped the lighter in. We watched the paper as it reduced to ashes "we have everything we want right here" I said grinning and she nodded smiling, B sat up and stretched "whats going on, why can I smell smoke?" he asked, I laughed "nevermind just go back to sleep" I muttered kissing him roughly and lying down my head on his chest "right" he mumbled, I shared one last grin with Niigaki before we went to sleep.**

**THE END..? (OR IS IT?)**

**(If anyone liked it could you please review and let me know, I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel but I'm not sure, I have a few ideas but if anyone would like to give me their too I'd be grateful) **


	5. Notice

I'm having a lot of writers block lately and can't think of ideas for the sequel I was going to write and so I have decided to leave the story as it is without a sequel unless anyone can give me some good ideas, sorry guys but thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
